(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid heat exchanger with the form of vertical relay fluid storage barrel installed with at least one fluid inlet and at least one fluid outlet for being close installed, or whole or in part placement into natural thermal energy body in vertical or downward oblique manner, wherein a thermal energy exchanger is installed inside the structure of the relay fluid storage barrel temporarily storing thermal conductive fluid for external flow, such as tap-water, or water from rivers, lakes or sea, for performing the function of auxiliary water storage barrel installed at shallow thermal energy body, the thermal energy exchanger is installed with at least one fluid piping for the thermal conductive fluid passing through, to perform heat exchange with the fluid in the relay fluid storage barrel, and the fluid in the relay fluid storage barrel performs heat exchange with the thermal energy of the natural thermal energy body, such as soil of shallow surface of the earth, or lakes, rivers, or sea, or artificial fluid storage facilities of ponds, reservoirs, or fluid pools.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional embedded vertical relay fluid storage barrel installed at natural thermal energy body, such as soil of shallow surface of the earth, or lakes, rivers, or sea, or artificial fluid storage facilities of ponds, reservoirs, or fluid pools, is usually constituted by rod structure in solid, and only the rod structural body performs heat exchange through transmitting thermal energy of the natural thermal energy body to fluid piping installed inside the rod structural body with the shortages of small value and slow speed of heat exchange.